An Unexpected Date
by LittleElectron
Summary: Carter decides to take things into her own hands.
1. An Unexpected Date

**He sat there strumming his fingers against his desk. He was bored. He eyed the pile of paperwork with animosity. How had his life ended up like this? He had never once imagined having a desk job.**

**Was there anyway he could possibly persuade the President to let him go off world every now and again. Would there ever even be that kind of opportunity, what with Colonel Carter proving to be such an effective leader. Not that he had ever doubted her.**

**Speak of the devil. He could see her walking towards his office carrying yet another mission report. This one was quick, even for her, they must have only finished the briefing half an hour ago.**

**She knocked before entering his office and placed the report on his desk.**

**"That was quick Carter, just how much jell-o did you have at lunch?"**

**"Ha, not as much as I wanted sir, seems someone has been prioritising on the red rather than the blue when they signed off the menu's!" and with that she left the room.**

**Jack sat for a while a puzzled expression sliding onto his face. Ok that was weird. He sat up in his chair so he could have a good look at the report she had just dropped in.**

**Holy macaroni! Instead of a nicely typed, in depth account of exactly what had happened on P3X-745, there lay a small folded piece of note paper.**

General O'Neill 

_Your presence is requested in room 3B level 20 at precisely 1500hrs._

_Colonel Carter_

**What the hell was going on? What was she up to now? There had been talk of practical jokes around the base these last few weeks but Carter wouldn't stoop that low, would she?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1450hr**

**He stepped out of his office unsure of what lay ahead of him. He walked through the briefing room and out into the control room to check everything was running smoothly. Was it him or did Siler have a glint in his eyes. He cautiously carried on down the spiral staircase out into the corridor beyond. He strolled onwards and stepped into the lift reaching over to hit the correct button. The doors slid shut and opened again an instant later having only raised a level.**

**He made his way towards the appointed room, only sure where he was going due to the fact that he had checked the schematics of this level in his office only moments earlier.**

**He checked his watch. He was still a few minutes early but knowing Carter he could have turned up half an hour ago and she would have been ready.**

**He cautiously pushed open the door to find himself in complete darkness. A bright light suddenly appeared and caused him to squint. He found himself in a room full of SGC personnel, including one Sergeant Siler, none of them in uniform. He stared around, there must be at least 40 people in this tiny room. It was then he noticed Carter silently making her way towards him. She looked stunning. It was the only way to describe her. She was wearing a flowing deep blue dress hugging her in all the right places, accentuating the colour of her eyes.**

**"Surprise sir, we know your birthdays not till the weekend but we wanted to make sure everyone was on base."**

**This was certainly a surprise. How the hell had they arranged this without him knowing? Surely as General, he was supposed to know about everything.**

**The crowd was parting so he could see exactly what Carter had meant by surprise. The room appeared to be full of gadgets and gizmos, games and toys everything a bored General could ever dream of.**

**He was shocked. He pulled Carter over to one side,**

**"Did you do all this just for me?"**

**"Well sir," he could see the blush rising in he cheeks, "I did get help from Daniel and Teal'c. We noticed how bored you had become so we thought a rec room was exactly what you needed to liven you up a bit." The blush crept further up her cheek. If he didn't know differently his Colonel was getting shy on him.**

**"Thanks Carter," and he pulled her into a hug, "you look great by the way."**

**"Thanks sir."**

**He made his way round the room examining all his new toys and greeting people, thanking them for all the effort they had obviously put in.**

**As he got to the end of the room, he found Daniel and Teal'c looking shifty in the corner.**

**"Thanks guys," he said looking at them curiously.**

**"All credit goes to Carter," Daniel piped up, "It was all her idea she put the whole thing into action. You should have seen her she was in her element."**

**"Indeed," Teal'c added, " I believe you should return and speak to Colonel Carter, there is still a present left."**

**He regarded them both with mild curiosity, astounded by the length of Teal'c's speech, before heading back towards Carter. As he walked he noticed that there was no longer as any people left in the room and by the time he reached Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were the only ones left stepping out of the door. This left just him and Carter. He was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.**

**"Carter."**

**"Sir."**

**There was a pause. Neither of them wanting to be the one to break the silence.**

**Finally after what seemed like hours, though was only a few seconds, Carter spoke,**

**"I would be honoured sir, if you would consider coming out to dinner with me."**

**Jack's mouth dropped, she was asking him out to dinner, he was never expecting this scenario, never in a million years. He was in such shock that he didn't answer. He looked up into those deep blue eyes, to find fear. She was worried he was going to say no. He could never say no to her.**

**"That would be wonderful Sam, but I'm on duty till 2000hrs."**

**"That's ok Jack, I've already sorted cover for you, I've been planning this for a while."**

**He stared back in shock. They had easily slipped into using there perspective first names. Ever since he'd been promoted he had been considering asking her out. He had just never had the courage and wasn't sure where all the regs stood.**

**Carter meanwhile had been fed up of waiting and she had taken things into her own hands. She had rung Hammond and hadn't been surprised to find he was already aware of the situation. He had spoke to various people above his head and had sorted it out so they were free to explore their feelings.**

**They were well attired for a meal out, her in that gorgeous dress and him still in his general's dress blues. She slipped her hand into his and led him out of the room into the waiting lift outside.**


	2. Getting There

**Author's note: Ok this one is quite a bit shorter but it was necessary. Thank you for the feedback more is welcome and if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to consider them.**

**The door slid shut and we stood in silence, the lift slowly making its journey up towards the surface. Our hands were still entwined; her thumb rubbing soft circles into the back of my hand.**

**I turned to face her and saw the glowing smile that had initially attracted me to her. I so do not deserve her. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.**

**We stepped out of the lift and I saw the slight curves in the mouths of the passing airmen. Was it just me or did the general mood of the place seem that much happier. Maybe it is just me, I am after all about to go to dinner with the most beautiful woman in the universe. Well the bit they had explored anyway…..**

"**So where we going Carter, anywhere interesting?"**

"**You'll have to wait and see…….sir!"**

"**Ok Sam, but you know how I hate surprises."**

"**Indeed I do but this one will be worth it I promise."**

"**I'll hold it against you if it isn't!"**

"**Haha Mr 'I'll eat anything as long as I can get dessert'."**

**She got me there. Anything tastes good if you finish with cake or pie or Jell-o or…..**

**When we had signed out of the mountain she led me over to a chauffeured car with blacked out windows. Where exactly were we going?**

"**Ok Jack, it's gonna be a bit of a trip."**

"**Like how far?"**

"**Far."**

"**Oh."**

**I climbed into the car and found my gameboy on the back seat. Did she really think I would be that bored with her sitting next to me!**

**Once she had settled in next to me the car started and we were off.**

"**So Sam," I decided to voice my earlier concern, " did you really think I would be this bored when I'm sat next to you?"**

"**Well Jack, you've sat next to me at over a hundred briefings and doodled on your pad, played with your pen. I even saw you with your yo-yo under the table once, don't think I didn't notice!"**

"**That's different and you know it!"**

**She chuckled and settled back into the leather seat.**

**We had been travelling for over half an hour and she was right I was beginning to get bored. I leaned over towards her. I couldn't believe that after all these years the barriers had come down and yet the situation was still uncomfortable. We had been so used to pushing those feelings away, pretending they didn't exist and yet hoping a day like today could occur.**

**Now it has, I'm not sure what to do. Did she just want dinner with me? A birthday date with a friend. Yet I know that's not what I want and I'm pretty sure the same stands for her too. Just where are we going?**

"**Jack?"**

**I realised I had been staring at her without saying anything. She lifted her head towards mine and before I knew it her lips had found mine.**

**I was blown away. Never before in my life had I partaken in a kiss so powerful, so overwhelming. I could feel her trembles as she pulled away and I threw her a reassuring smile. I hope she wasn't regretting it.**

**The smile that brightened her face told me she didn't. **

**I reached over and placed her hand in mine.**

**The car settled into a gentle rhythm and I found myself drifting off…….**

**I woke with a jerk as the car stopped. How could I have fallen asleep? I looked over at Sam and realised she had the same sleepy eyes and embarrassed face of someone who has just woken up. Well that made me feel a little better.**

"**Sir, Ma'am, we're here. Everything is prepared as you asked Colonel Carter," the driver stated as he got out of his seat.**

"**Thank you sergeant," she replied allowing him to open the door for her.**

**I stepped out of the other side of the car to find myself standing in front of ….. **


	3. The Cabin

**Author's note: sorry it took so long I've been trying to sort out my university stuff and everything you wouldn't believe the amount of paper work you have to fill out! **

**My Cabin.**

**This is the best day ever.**

**Carter was right. This was totally worth the wait.**

**She walked round the side of the car, her dress billowing in the wind. My, she was beautiful. She walked up to me, linked her arm in mine and stared up at me with those big blue eyes. How could anyone ever resist those?**

**She steered me towards the cabin. It always looked so beautiful at night when the soft outer lighting silhouetted the cabin against the night sky.**

**Once the car had left all that could be heard was the crickets chirping in the moonlight and the crunch of the gravel as we made our way towards the door.**

**She pulled out a key, not sure from where, which surprised me for a second before I remembered that I had given my spare to Daniel in case he had ever needed it.**

**As I stepped through the doorway, I was overwhelmed. The room was dotted with glowing candles circling a carefully laid table for two in the middle of the room. It was the best spread ever. From where I was standing I could see pie and jell-o and steak and beer. It was perfect not just in food but the fact that only Carter could have produced such an accurate menu of my favourite foods.**

**I turned and faced her with a huge smile on my face to be greeted with one just as wide if not wider. I leant into her and planted a firm kiss on her lips, which she responded to before leading me over to the table.**

**Dinner was a pleasant affair. We slowly made our way through most of it, finishing with a glass of jell-o each mine red hers blue.**

**This day could not get any better.**

**I led her over to the settee and went across to the fire to see if I could increase the warmth in this place. Strange I'm sure I left the poker on the stand here. I looked up to see it hanging on the other side. Oh great looks like I'm losing my memory with my old age. That's all I need. As I knelt back down I felt a twinge in my leg, assuming it was just the 'old' knee I ignored it.**

**I finally managed to get a small fire going and I made my way back to where my gorgeous date was curled up on the settee. **

**I sat next to her and she leant into me, our fingers entwining as we relaxed into each other.**

**I could feel the steady beating of her heart as her head settled into my shoulder and with the warmth of the fire and the subtle lighting we drifted off into our own little dream worlds.**

**I woke a couple of hours later to find our bodies entangled. I didn't want to wake her she looked so at peace but I knew if I didn't she would regret it in the morning.**

"**Sam."**

**She stirred slightly opened one eye and upon seeing who it was waking her, smiled.**

"**Come on. Let's go somewhere more comfortable."**

**She let me lead her towards the bedroom. I went to one of my drawers grabbed a large t-shirt and chucked it across at her. That dress was too amazing to sleep in. She seemed to understand my meaning and she slipped out of it and pulled the t-shirt on. She looked so cute in it. **

**I had quickly changed and I slipped under the covers her doing the same on the other side. I turned to face her. Her head was pressed into her pillow a shy smile showing on her face. She leaned up and kissed me. Nothing passionate, a goodnight kiss, one that lingered in my mind as we once again snuggled into each other and succumbed to the fantasies of the night.**

**There was a crash. I woke suddenly aware of how alert I felt. I turned to face Sam her face as set as mine. All those years of off-world mornings had paid off. We silently slipped off the bed and I reached into the drawer next to my bed. Call me odd but I always like to have a way of defending myself wherever I am. With the kind of job I have I feel it necessary. We had just made it too the edge of the bed when the door burst open and we found ourselves surrounded.**

"**I suggest you drop the gun O'Neill or harm may come to the lovely Samantha over here."**

**I could feel the adrenaline surging through my body. What the hell was going on here? If they ever hurt Sam…. **

**A/N Sorry bout the cliffhangers i can't help myself!**


	4. Daniel Jackson

Authors note: Thank you sooo much for the reviews guys... 'happy face'... please keep them coming i want to know what you think about this chapter i find it really hard to write Daniel!

**"Dr Jackson to the briefing room, Dr Jackson to the briefing room."**

**Daniel ran from his lab, coffee in his hand and entered to find a solemn looking General Hammond.**

"**General Hammond, what brings you here?"**

"**Morning Dr Jackson, I wish it was in better circumstances, have you seen or spoken to General O'Neill or Colonel Carter?"**

"**Not since Jack's party. Have they not returned?"**

"**They were both supposed to report in for duty this morning only neither of them showed up."**

"**Oh…. have you tried ringing them?"**

"**Indeed I have. I have not received an answer from either of them."**

"**Do you know how they were supposed to be getting back General, I know Sam had sorted transport to get there but…."**

"**When she arranged all this she assured me that everything was planned. She must have booked a car for the way back. I will ring the company we use and see what they know."**

"**Mind if I hang around General?"**

"**Be my guest," and he gestured to one of the many chairs surrounding the briefing room table.**

**General Hammond entered O'Neill's office and left Dr Jackson with his thoughts.**

**This was highly unusual for both Jack and Sam. Neither would dare to disobey orders, unless of course Earth's safety was in the balance!**

**Where were they? Daniel was inclined to think that maybe they had enjoyed their time off too much and had just decided not to come back. He was glad the two of them had finally sorted their feelings out. But still it would be totally out of character.**

**General Hammond re-entered the briefing room.**

"**They say Colonel Carter rang and cancelled the car."**

"**Now that wouldn't happen."**

"**Exactly what I thought Doctor."**

"**Permission to go see…"**

"**Granted Doctor, take Teal'c along with you and report back as soon as you have any information."**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Daniel and Teal'c reached the cabin later that evening, both stiff from the long drive.**

**Night was drawing in as Teal'c and Daniel warily made there way towards the door.**

"**There appears to be no light emancipating from within the cabin, Daniel Jackson."**

**Daniel reached the door and knocked.**

**When he received no reply he reached down towards the handle hoping it was open, he no longer had his key since Sam had borrowed it.**

**The handle moved beneath his hand and he pushed against the door calling Jack's name as he did so.**

"**Jack………..Jack………Sam?" He shouted his concern growing with each word,**

**Knowing Teal'c would stand and watch his back; he began to explore the rooms in the cabin.**

**As he reached the master bedroom he hesitated, he did NOT want to disturb anything. He was quite aware of the many times he had accidentally walked into something. He had feigned ignorance on numerous occasions.**

"**Jack?"**

"**Sam?"**

**He gently pushed the door and…**

"**Teal'c, Teal'c oh my god, Teal'c get in here!"**

**Daniel reached into his trouser pocket and with shaking hands pulled out his mobile. **

"**General Hammond sir, I think you should get down here and bring a medical team ASAP."**

**Daniel stared down at his two fallen comrades. Both were battered and bruised, neither were conscious and if it hadn't been for Teal'c's reassuring hand on his shoulder then he would have broken down there and then.**

**Instead by drawing from Teal'c's strength he was able to check over their injuries. He was no medical doctor but they both looked pretty bad.**

**What the hell had happened here?**


	5. Revelations

Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been without a computer for 2 weeks as I've just started uni and only just got my laptop. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope this chapter keeps up to your standards.

* * *

**Between them he and Teal'c had found some blankets and covered the Colonel and the General. He was sat with his back against the wall slowly stroking Sam's hand when he felt her stir.**

**"Sam?" Daniel asked cautiously, "Teal'c, Sam's stirring." **

**"Indeed it appears so, O'Neill is still unconscious." **

**"Daniel?" Sam whispered her throat dry and her head pounding. **

**"It's ok Sam, just stay still the doctor will be here soon." He hoped that this was the case he was getting worried about Jacks condition.**

**"Colonel"**

**"He's just over there Sam; we're not sure what the matter is with him. What happened to you guys?" Daniel enquired slightly concerned by the manner in which she had addressed the General.**

**Sam spluttered and murmured vaguely before falling back into unconsciousness.**

**When Doctor Brightman finally arrived, neither Sam nor Jack was conscious.**

**In fact it hadn't really taken such a long time for the Doctor to arrive but Danie,l in his concerned state, felt like it had been hours.**

**"Daniel," Doctor Brightman asked, "have either of them regained consciousness while you have been here.**

**Daniel, still slumped against the wall, looked up towards her.**

**"Sam awoke at one point and called for Jack but passed out again before she could reveal anything."**

**"Ok thanks Daniel we need to get them out of here now, we have a helicopter waiting to transport us back to the SGC. If you hand your keys over I'll get a couple of SF's to bring your car back."**

**"Thanks Doc."**

**Sam and Jack were securely strapped onto a couple of stretchers and were taken out of the cabin into a waiting vehicle. Daniel and Teal'c slid into the following truck and they made there way to the small airfield.**

**

* * *

**

**It was the small hours of the morning by the time they arrived back at the SGC. Daniel was shattered. Doctor Brightman had made him lie down on one of the gurneys. She was concerned that he may be suffering a mild form of shock.**

**Teal'c meanwhile was stood stoically at the end of Carter's bed. He was extremely concerned about his friends and he wanted someone to be there should they wake. He had left Doctor Jackson knowing a few hours sleep would do him some good.**

**He settled down onto the floor in the corner of the area and entered a light state of kelnoreem.**

**It was sometime later when he heard a small voice,**

**"Jack."**

**Teal'c stood and strode over to the side of her bed.**

**"Samantha Carter you are awake, I will go and summon the Doctor."**

**He turned to leave but stopped when he felt pressure on his arm.**

**"Where is he Teal'c? Is he ok?"**

**"I will find the Doctor she will know more than I can tell you." And with that he walked out of the curtain surrounding her bed.**

**He found the Doctor watching over O'Neill.**

**"Teal'c."**

**"Doctor Brightman, Colonel Carter has awoken. She is asking after O'Neill."**

**"I will speak to her. I am afraid he isn't looking to good."**

**Her face expressed her emotions. Teal'c could sense that there was something she was not telling him but he let it pass for now his concern only for O'Neill.**

**

* * *

**

**Daniel was awoken by Teal'c,**

**"Doctor Jackson, we have been summoned to a briefing immediately. I believe Doctor Brightman has found something."**

**Teal'c passed Doctor Jackson a steaming cup of coffee that he had brought with him.**

**"Thanks Teal'c, don't know what I'd do without you."**

**

* * *

**

**Teal'c and Daniel entered the briefing room to find General Hammond and Doctor Brightman already present.**

**Daniel and Teal'c sat, unaware of the bombshell the Doctor was about to drop.**

**"If you'd proceed Doctor."**

**"Yes General."**

**"Whilst going through the routine tests I noticed some anomalies for both Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. While each of these were small and inconspicuous together they put this into a whole new prospective. I have not had much experience in these matters but I believe we may have in our infirmary not the Carter and O'Neill we know but a version from an alternate reality."**

**

* * *

**

**Sam had crawled out of bed when she noticed the Doctor wasn't present and made her way over to where Jack lay.**

**"Jack, Jack come on please, wake up," she whispered holding back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face, her hand in his gently caressing the lines of his palm.**

**"You can't leave me now, fight I know you have it in you. I need you."**

**The tears gently trickled down her cheeks.**

**"Jack I…..I you can't go now. Who's going to make me laugh at their crappy jokes? Who's going to spout clichés at me till I scream? Who's going to be there for me when I need that little bit of comfort you give me? Don't leave me Jack, I need you………………I love you."**

**She felt his hand tighten under hers. Her fear was replaced with hope.**

**"Jack?"**

**She leant over him so her face was above his and saw his eyes flutter open. His deep brown eyes piercing hers with deep emotion.**

**His mouth opened slightly, his dry and cracked lips struggling to move,**

**"I love you too Sam."**

**His mouth shut, his eyes flickered and she felt his hand go limp in hers. She jumped back horror etched into her face the tears flowing freely.**


End file.
